1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to therapeutic devices for injured or diseased pets and more specifically to a device the size of which is readily adjustable in three dimensions to accommodate pets of differing sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States Patents located the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,976,840 to Hugus; 2,546,726 to Creamer, Jr.; 3,215,117 to Short; 3,241,851 to Dingbaum and 3,406,661 to Parkes.
While each of these patents disclose functional devices, there is a need for a pet supporter of greater adaptability and less cost than the structures known heretofore.
Most of the earlier devices have limited utility in that only the hind legs of the animal may be supported by such devices. Further, those few earlier devices that do purport to provide support to the front and hind legs of the pet are of complex structure and consequently do not allow the pet to be easily placed in and removed from the support apparatus.